


thief

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "stop stealing kisses." suga giggled and cupped oikawa's jaw in his hand.oikawa batted his eyelashes."why? you stole my heart."
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	thief

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in half an hour because one of my instagram followers wanted oisuga oops and i've never written them before but a bitch can try.

“ko-chan,” oikawa whispered. they had been curled up on their living room sofa together watching a movie, but the movie had long since ended and neither of them wanted to move.

“yes?”

“you’re really pretty.”

“thank-”

“and you mean everything to me.”

“you’re being surprisingly affectionate.” suga absentmindedly stroked oikawa’s hand. “is this to apologise for earlier?”

“i’m telling you, if you didn’t want me to eat your tofu, you shouldn’t have left it in an easily accessible place.”

“i hate you,” suga deadpanned.

“i hate you too,” oikawa mimicked, but his words were contrasted by a series of kisses that he placed on suga’s cheeks.

"stop stealing kisses." suga giggled and cupped oikawa's jaw in his hand.

oikawa batted his eyelashes.  
"why? you stole my heart."

“and you stole my tofu.”

“and i’ll steal your name as well.” oikawa said this with a wink, causing suga to groan.

"tooru. i will slap you."

"i will allow my entire body to be bruised, battered, and beaten if it means i can fully articulate the depths of my boundless love for you."

"tooru, i swear-"

"please. let me talk."

suga swatted him, but let go of oikawa's jaw.  
"go ahead."

"i-" oikawa cleared his throat dramatically. "i love you."

"is that all?"

"what else is there to say? i love you, koshi."

suga’s smile was teasing.  
"you know, i thought you were building up to some profound description."

"i don't need that." oikawa leaned forward and softly kissed the tip of suga's nose. "i love you, and i love you so much, that it's all i know."

“i love you too, tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh the end i guess, kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
